1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile memory system. More particularly, the invention relates to a non-volatile memory system storing data in a single-level cell or a multi-level cell according to one or more characteristics of the data.
This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2006-0108382, filed on Nov. 3, 2006, the subject matter of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory systems, such as those using flash memory, have found increasing application in variety of host devices, such as computers, cellular telephones, digital video devices, etc.
Non-volatile memory systems have historically been built around either single bit (or level) memory cells or multiple level memory cells. The use of single level memory cells offers performance advantages, while the use of multi-level memory cells allows greater data storage capacity per unit chip area.
More recently, however, non-volatile memory systems including both a single-level cell and a multi-level cell have been proposed. Such memory systems provide increased operating flexibility in that single-level memory cells may be accessed when high performance and endurance are required, while the provision of multi-level memory cells improves data storage capacity and price competitiveness. However, to efficiently use both single-level and multi-level memory cells in a common memory system, some capability must exist for determining whether or not received data should be stored in single-level or multi-level memory cells.